The objective of the present disclosure is to obtain a unitary assembly for an architectural fenestration, providing dynamic solar heat gain control, which: (1) provides a track-based frame structure/blind combination in which the blind is self-correcting should the blind fabric fall outside of the track; (2) provides directional shading, where the assembly provides for dynamically controlling the amount of light allowed to reach the heat storage unit; (3) provides a blind motor without limiter switches and with a quick-release slip-ring; and (4) provides a heat storage unit which is a thermally efficient, transparent and translucent structure, with which gain from sunny winter days is greater than nighttime loss, so as to provide supplemental heat.
According to a further object of the disclosure, options for the heat storage unit include a window-sized unitary collector and a collector comprising an array of smaller, individual collectors.
Regarding the first objective, blind fabric in a roller blind is not capable of remaining within a track without additional structural track guides. Should the fabric fall outside of the tracks, known track guides are unable to realign the blind fabric so as to enable the fabric to be automatically reinserted into the tracks. This patent document provides a solution to this problem.
Aspects of the remaining three objectives have been solved by the named inventor, as disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US09/64682 for a “Slatted Roller Blind,” filed Nov. 17, 2009 on behalf of Hunter Douglas Inc., of Upper Saddle River, N.J., USA, and which named as an inventor W. Colson; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/349,534 for a “Roller Blind Powered By Rotary Motor Without Limiter Switches, Optionally With A Quick-Release Slip-Ring,” filed May 28, 2010, and which named as an inventor W. Colson; U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/248,550 for a “Solar Energy Collector And Thermal Storage Device,” filed Oct. 5, 2009 on behalf of W. Colson; and International Patent Application No. PCT/US2007/008616 for “Solar Heating Blocks,” filed Apr. 5, 2007 on behalf of Hunter Douglas Inc., and which named as an inventor W. Colson, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This patent document provides a unitary solution which heretofore has been unknown.